I will love you for the rest of my Life
by Lian Black
Summary: Si la vida me permite seguir en este mundo solo por un momento para poder adorar a semejante belleza... si no fueras lo que eres te podria amar como se debe pero no puedo, no me puedo tentar por los sentimientos humanos.


I will love you for the rest of my Life By 

**Lian Black**

_Como todo ha comenzado... triste recuerdo he de tener_

_pues yo me he enamorado... Y ese es mi gran error_

_es una historia del cual no me siento orgullosa_

_pues yo subí a la tierra para ver como es la vida humana..._

_¿por que le temen a la soledad? y el por qué del amor._

_Mi ultima memoria... Licka Dash._

_Siempre mirándola... No sabia de donde la conocía o por lo menos no la recordaba, quería hablarle pero temía meter la pata._

_Ya estaba en su ultimo año, y hacia ya más de 5 años que la observaba en el colegio._

_Normalmente acostumbraba estar sola, nunca sonreía y prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. Su mirada era fría y calculadora sus ojos amarillos intimidaban a cualquiera, era inteligente y audaz... sus compañeros de casa la admiraban porque era la única que se le enfrentaba al egocéntrico de Malfoy pero era tanto su admiración como su temor._

_Aburrida de estar en su sala común, se levanto y salió a dar un paseo._

_"Estos humanos son tan aburridos" pensó mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello azul marino "Aunque la única que ahora me llama la atención es, esa niña"_

_Pero hubo un ruido que interrumpió sus pensamientos..._

_- Malfoy te dije que me dejaras en paz!- dijo una chica._

_- Por qué deberia de hacerlo?- dijo juguetonamente el rubio._

_Camino lentamente y escucho, prefería hacerlo así y que no la sorprendieran._

_- Vamos Malfoy- dijo con los brazos en jarra- deja de insistir!... No me interesas para nada._

_- Yo se que mientes- dijo Draco agarrándola por las muñecas._

_"Como me molesta los tipos como él" pensó comenzando a salir de su escondite, justo después de que la chica lo empujara (aunque no haya servido de nada)._

_Draco no supo como fue a parar al suelo pero lo que si sabia era que le dolía mucho el rostro, levanto la cara para ver al de su atacante._

_- No me digas que ahora se volvió tu hobbie molestar a chicas de otras casas Malfoy?- dijo parada detrás de la pelirroja._

_- Dash no tenes otra cosa mejor que hacer?-pregunto fríamente el rubio._

_:con una ceja levantada:- y vos no tenes otra cosa mejor que hacer?- lo imito-Claro... como tus propias compañeras te rechazan buscas apoyo en otro lado._

_- Yo no busco apoyo de nadie- dijo Draco ya de pie._

_- Tenes razón- dijo Dash- no buscas apoyo porque ya tenes a dos gorilas._

_Draco estaba furioso, miraba con odio a su compañera de casa..._

_- Parece que estuvieras enamorada de Weasley- dijo sonriendo irónicamente._

_La chica lo miro con una ceja levantada.- No eres más idiota porque no te levantas más temprano... no espera... si lo eres._

_- Si lo que quieres decir que estoy loco por decir semejante cosa, pues me temo que estas en un error- dijo Draco._

_- Haber... dime por qué?- dijo la joven de cabellos azules._

_- La miras siempre- comenzó a explicar Draco- cuando desayunamos, cuando comemos, cuando cenamos y cada vez que pasamos por algún curso en donde ella-dijo apuntando a Ginny.- se encuentra_

_- Hay, Por favor- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro- Estas chiflado, yo no la observo, no a ella sino a otra persona._

_Y se detuvo de golpe, lo miro y levantando la ceja dijo- Parece que te intereso demasiado Malfoy... Porque me observas?_

_Draco se quedo sin palabra, la miro a los ojos y luego se marcho de allí._

_- Eto...- dijo Ginny luego de unos minutos- gracias._

_Licka se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, se quedo quieta en su lugar no se había dado cuenta de que ella aun seguía ahí._

_- Mf!... de nada- dijo fríamente- me molesta que se comporte así y soy la única que lo hace callar._

_- Y dime como te llamas?- pregunto Ginny mirándola._

_- Licka Dash- respondió neutral.- y vos sos Weasley no?_

_- Sip, soy Ginnevre Weasley- se presento_

_Y antes de que la pelirroja siga hablando Licka se acerco a Ginny._

_- Ese imbecil te apretó bastante fuerte las muñecas- dijo sacando un pequeño frasco de su túnica y poniéndosela un poco en cada muñeca.- Con eso en pocos minutos se te va a ir esa molestia y me parece que es hora que vayas a almorzar._

_-.-_

_Después del acontecimiento de esa mañana, Ginny se quedó pensativa y con mucha curiosidad._

_"¿Quien era ella? o sea se presentaron, pero jamás la vio" pensaba mientras subía por las escaleras que se dirigían al pasillo donde estaba el aula de defensas contra las artes oscuras._

_Su amiga la estaba esperando.- Vamos! Gin!- dijo Caín con los brazos cruzados- no tenemos toda la mañana._

_Ginny se quiso apresurar pero no se dio cuenta que la escalera se comenzó a mover bruscamente, provocando que resbalara y cayera de espalda._

_Cerro los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el fuerte golpe que se iba a dar._

_Pero no sintió el frió suelo ni tampoco sentía dolor, al contrario... sentía calidez y un dulzon perfume. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro pálido de la misma chica que la había salvado (de alguna manera) de Malfoy, mirándola._

_- Regresa al aula- dijo fríamente a la amiga de Ginny. Ella se fue sin pronunciar ninguna palabra._

_Llegaron a la enfermería en silencio. Ella recostó a Ginny en una de las camas del lugar y fue a ver si estaba madame Pomfrey._

_- No te muevas- dijo antes de irse._

_"si no me pasa nada" se dijo a si misma la pelirroja. Pero cuando quiso apoyar su pie derecho en el suelo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo._

_cinco minutos mas tarde apareció la enfermera acompañada por esa extraña chica._

_- Solo es un esguince- dijo la señora Pomfrey dándole una poción para que se le deshinchara a parte de curársela .- Señorita Dash, usted también deberá beber un poco de la poción, no me gusta para nada esa hinchazón que tiene._

_Antes de marcharse- Para estar completamente segura de que sus extremidades están curadas por completo las tendré bajo observación por algunas horas- dicho esto se fue a su escritorio._

_El silencio reino nuevamente entre las dos..._

_- Que hacías allí?- pregunto Ginny tratando de entablar una conversación._

_- Tenia que ir a buscar un libro- respondió con voz neutra._

_- Ah- dijo la pelirroja jugando con sus dedos._

_- Te preguntaras de que casa soy no?- dijo Dash mirando la ventana._

_- Er... si- respondió la pelirroja._

_- Soy de la casa de las serpientes... Slytering- dijo ella- Soy la prefecta de séptimo año._

_- Por que nunca te vi?- cuestiono la menor de los Weasley._

_- Porque no me gusta estar en la multitud, hago mis deberes de prefecta si pero trato de pasar desapercibida aunque no parezca- dijo mirándola- Prefiero estar sola._

_- Por que?- siguió la joven._

_- Por que te interesa?- pregunto la peliazul._

_- Porque te pareces un poco a mi- respondió Gin sonriéndole._

_- En que sentido?- dijo algo sorprendida, aunque no lo demostraba._

_- En el sentido de que antes pensaba que era mejor no hablar, ni mucho menos estar con alguien y que la soledad es lo mejor que podes tener- explico Ginny sentándose en la cama- no te parece raro?_

_- que cosa?- preguntó alzando una ceja._

_- Que estamos hablando civilizadamente- dijo Ginny sonriendo y antes de que Dash hablara agrego- Eres de Slytering y yo de Gryffindors, en teoría tendríamos que ser enemigas._

_- que cosa tan estúpida- dijo la peliazul desviando la mirada._

_- Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo la pelirroja y sonriendo agregó- Esto es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad._

_- O sea que quieres que seamos amigas?- pregunto Licka._

_- CLARO!... bueno... si vos queres- dijo Ginny._

_- Me agradaría ser tu amiga Weasley- dijo mirándola._

_- Dime Ginny- dijo la menor de los Weasley._

_- Y vos llámame Licka._

_-.-_

_Vestida únicamente por una camisa blanca que tapaba lo justo y lo necesario, salió de su cuarto y bajando con cuidado se fijo si no había nadie en la sala para luego salir de ella._

_Extrañamente se sentía feliz... ¿Por qué? Porque ahora le podía hablar y mejor aun eran amigas... ¿A eso se le llamaba felicidad? No tenía ni la mas pálida idea de lo que esa simple palabra significaba, pero lo que si sabia era que se sentía muy a gusto con el palpitar de su corazón._

_Salió hasta los jardines del colegio y poco a poco se fue adentrando al bosque prohibido._

_- sabes el error que has cometido?- se oyó una varonil voz metida dentro de la oscuridad de los enormes árboles._

_- Akashia no me molestes- dijo ella tranquilamente._

_- Licka, sabes muy bien a lo que te estas por enfrentar- dijo la voz nuevamente._

_- Claro que lo sé...- y sus ojos se oscurecieron- pero es que vos no comprendes._

_- Qué no comprendo?- pregunto Akashia._

_- Lo que yo busco- respondió molestándose por tantas preguntas._

_- Sos una aprendiz y sabes que si cometes un error...- fue interrumpido_

_- No me jodas- dijo y se marcho._

_Busco algo con lo cual poder entretenerse, deseó volar pero lamentablemente no tenia, aún, sus alas. Necesitaba un periodo más de tiempo para que estas crecieran, o al menos eso creía._

_Encontró una criatura parecida a un lobo pero esta era de un tamaño mayor, en un diminuto descuido la criatura le rasguño el brazo izquierdo provocando una herida profunda. Cuando de pronto sintió un malestar en su espalda._

_Era un dolor agudo situado cerca de sus omóplatos, no supo como salió media hora más tarde justo en el momento en que los rayos del solo comenzaban a aparecer. Resbaló cerca del lago, cayendo boca abajo y sintió como la parte de atrás de la camisa se rasgaba dejando salir de su espalda un par de enormes alas negras como el iris, dejando manchada la camisa._

_Estaba bastante débil pero no tanto como para esconder sus alas al escuchar que alguien salía del castillo..._

_- Pero que haces aquí?- pregunto divertida Ginny y a la vez sorprendida pero cambio le expresión de su rostro rápidamente cuando vio en el estado en el que Licka estaba._

_- Qué te pasó?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente._

_- No me paso nada- con voz neutra- solo fui a dar un paseo por el bosque._

_- Pero como se te ocurre hacer eso?- dijo Ginny preocupada- Es mejor que te llevo a lo de Pomfrey para que te cure._

_- No!- dijo tomándola del brazo- Mejor cúrame vos, no quiero que me castiguen, ni mucho menos a ti por andar a esta hora de la mañana cuando todos están durmiendo._

_Ginny se acordó de la hora y se dio cuenta que Licka tenia la razón..._

_:Suspiro:- bien- dijo ayudando a Licka- entremos a si te curo._

_2 horas antes..._

_- Hey Gin!- se escuchó la voz de cain cuando la aludida apenas había bajado a la sala común, que en este momento estaba solamente ocupada por ellas dos._

_- Sh!- la cayo- si haces tanto ruido nos castigaran por estar despiertas a esta hora._

_- Cierto- dijo en voz baja, pasándole unos chocolates..._

_- Que rico- dijo después de haber comido uno.- suculento.. :.:_

_- Por cierto- dijo cain mirándola mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.- Quién es esa chica?_

_- Que chica?- pregunto Ginny curiosa._

_- Con la que hablas desde hace días- respondió Cain._

_- Ah!... te refieres a Licka- dijo Ginny como si nada.- Es una persona muy agradable como para ser de Slytering._

_- Qué?- dijo sorprendida la rubia._

_- Si, es prefecta, esta en séptimo- siguió Ginny haciendo memoria.- Muy simpática, se puede hablar de cualquier cosa con ella aparte es interesante._

_- Que va a ser interesante- dijo cain mirándola- si tiene una cara de "si te me acercas te mato"_

_:Oo:- Es idea mía o vos estas celosa?- dijo Ginny alzando una ceja._

_:--:- Es idea tuya... loca- respondió su amiga._

_Ginny se sentó en su falda y paso su brazo por el hombro de su amiga y le dio un abrazo._

_:n-n:- Esta celosa- dijo sonriendo.- Por eso te comportas así._

_:O/O:- No es cierto- dijo Cain tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su amiga._

_- Si claro y Harry Potter esta enamorado de mi- dijo Ginny de lo mas contenta- Que divina._

**N/A:**

**Holas! Espero que es te nuevo fic les guste ya que me encanto esta idea y le puse muchas ganas!.. solo espero recibir reviews para seguir con el fic y si no... ni modo lo termino para mi.**

**Nos vemos si ustedes en el siguiente chap!**


End file.
